Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some organizations use multiple different computing systems that operate on data, and that generate documents, in disparate ways.
For instance, an organization may use multiple different and disparate computing systems in order to conduct a variety of different activities. A first computing system may contain, for instance, a list of master records that identify various entities within the computing system. A second computing system may include documents that represent various types of activities (or transactions). There may be multiple, related documents that reflect an activity, and all or some of them may relate to underlying data in the disparate master record system.
Currently, in order to surface relevant content to a user, some such computer systems allow a user to select a document. The system then surfaces the document for interaction by the user. The document may contain links to other, related documents. However, in order to surface information on those documents, the user actuates the link and another form (or document) is displayed that corresponds to that link. If a user is attempting to research a relatively complicated issue, the user may need to view multiple related documents at the same time. With current systems, the user may need to open many different forms and attempt to view them on a display device.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.